The invention is based on a pressure regulating device as generically defined hereinafter. A pressure regulating device has already been proposed in which the pressure regulating valve is mounted on a fuel distributor line and soldered to it. The total cross section required for this in the fuel distributor line not only increases the amount of space that is required but also requires the outlet pipe to be relatively long, so as to pass through the fuel distributor line.